monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Molded
The Molded are grotesque creatures that appear in the survival-horror game Resident Evil 7 biohazard. These monsters are made up of a hyper-evolved bacterium known simply as Mold which is produced by the E-series B.O.W. Eveline. Biology The Molded are tall, humanoid creatures whose bodies are covered in, if not totally comprised of, a slimy, black, moss-like substance. Beneath the "skin" of the Molded body are multiple reddish veins and ligaments; the arms of the creature end in long, sharp talons for grabbing prey or tearing them apart. The head is misshapen, lacking eyes or a nose and consists primarily of a large mouth filled with jagged fangs. Molded may be either mutated humans that have been infected and transformed by the Mold, or are completely constructed out of the bacterium by the E-series creator that spawned it. In either case, Molded have flexible and resilient bodies, capable of fitting through tight spaces such as air ducts and can take numerous gunshots before succumbing to injury. Behaviour The Molded are controlled by the E-series bioweapon that spawned them. In Eveline's case, she created large numbers of them to satisfy her desire for a family. She controlled them like puppets, using them to attack and infect or kill others. Standard Molded are slow-moving, but are also relentless. Regardless of what obstacles are in front of them, they will persistently move toward prey and attack by swiping at a victim with their claws and/or biting them. Any physical contact with them poses the risk of infection and if a victim is infected, they will become susceptible to Eveline's mental control. Weaknesses While Molded can be resistant to small arms, they are by no means invincible. Enough bodily trauma will kill them, though they can be killed faster by destroying the head with concentrated fire. Enhanced handgun ammo, shotguns and flame ammunition are the most effective. Molded limbs can also be severed with concentrated fire, hindering their movement and ability to attack. Variants As well as the standard Molded, there are a number of variants with different aspects to them. These are described below. Blade Molded This type of Molded has one arm that is larger than the other. This arm is horrendously disproportionate and covered in spikes. It is so large that the Molded has difficulty lifting it and will drag it along. Though ungainly, the spiked arm is very dangerous and can deal more damage than the average Molded claw. However, heavy fire to the Molded's shoulder can sever the arm, eliminating the threat it poses. Quick Molded The Quick Molded, or Four-Legged Molded as it is otherwise known, moves about on all fours. Its legs are slender and nimble, granting it greater speed than other Molded. It will quickly rush toward prey and then pounce upon them, slashing at them with the claws on its forelegs. While swift, the Quick Molded is physically weaker than other Molded and cannot take as much damage before it succumbs to its injuries. Fat Molded Fat Molded are significantly stronger than standard Molded. Their bodies are taller and packed with additional layers of Mold that allow them to absorb more damage. Though Fat Molded are slower due to their bulk, this doesn't make them any less dangerous; what sets them apart from other Molded is their ability to attack from a distance by spewing streams of highly acidic bile at their prey. When up close, they will batter their victims with their arms. Explosives and magnum rounds are the best tools for dispatching these Molded, however, they violently explode upon death and may kill whomever destroyed them in the process. In the Not A Hero DLC, Chris Redfield encounters a number of Fat Molded in the salt mines that have no heads or arms. These Molded are severely weak and their only method of attack is to charge at a target (which they can still track somehow without sensory organs) and explode, killing themselves and their prey at once. Fumer The Fumer is a variety of Molded that appears in the Not A Hero DLC. After Eveline was destroyed, Chris Redfield and the Umbrella Corps investigated the Abercrombie Salt Mines in pursuit of Lucas Baker. Within the mines, Chris encountered new, stronger forms of Molded, including the Fumer. The Fumer looked somewhat similar to a standard Molded, but was taller and was covered with white fungal strands instead of the typical black fungus of regular Molded. Organs and muscle tissue are clearly visible beneath the fungal layers, indicating that the Fumers were engineered from human subjects rather than being formed entirely from the Mold. They are known as "Fumers" due to their constant production of white fungal spores which permeate the salt mines. The Fumer behaves in a similar fashion to the standard Molded, slowly stalking its prey and slashing at them with the claws on its long arms. The enhanced Mold permeating its body has advanced regenerative qualities, making the Fumer invulnerable to standard weapons fire. Only specialized anti-regen ammo produced by Umbrella can kill these creatures. Little Critter A smaller form of white Molded from the Not A Hero DLC. These small creatures appear to be little more than misshapen blobs featuring multiple legs that look like those of human children. They also have malformed mouths on the sides of their bodies for biting prey. Appearing in swarms, Little Critters will overwhelm large targets by constantly jumping and biting at them. Though made of the enhanced white Mold, they are not entirely immune to normal weapons fire, though they are resilient enough and fast enough to make ranged combat with them a futile gesture. Knives or even explosives are much better options when dealing with these creatures. Mama Mold The Mama Mold is a Fat Molded engineered by the Connections using the enhanced White Mold. Appearing as a boss in the Not A Hero DLC, this creature is the strongest Molded of them all. Its body is covered in white Mold with countless white hairs sprouting from it, and it also sports visible eyes. Its attacks are similar to the Fat Molded, although it is also capable of spawning Little Critters to attack prey as well. The Mama Mold is highly resilient and takes a lot of firepower to defeat. Even Chris' anti-regen ammo will only inflict so much damage upon this beast.Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Resident Evil Category:Groups Category:Mutants Category:Humanoids Category:Constructs Category:Toxic Creatures Category:Zombies Category:Genetically Engineered